


Death to the Puppet Master

by CartoonNickname



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And HAL 9000, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, F/M, Flowey Is A Dick, Sauron Is Here Too, They're the bad guys, just because, this exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonNickname/pseuds/CartoonNickname
Summary: A being has taken over four worlds in the multiverse, guarding each of them with a villain to keep control. But someone has taken a small group from each one and brought them together in a separate world. The union between them being the one thing that just might save everyone they care about. The only problem? The people of that world aren't pleased by their presence.





	1. Old Fable

_Once upon a time, there were two beings._

_These two beings had the rare ability to travel between dimensions._

_Each world was different as were the two beings that traversed them._

_One was always put in a trance by the thought of free will and the choices that could so easily make one's life beautiful or miserable._

_The other thought the opposite. Believing that free will was what made the world as dangerous and as cruel a world as it was._

_As such, a war broke out between the two, each fighting for what they believed in._

_A countless number of worlds were lost in the fight, every human constantly running from the carnage of the two's millennia long duel._

_Until eventually they were locked in a final battle._

_After fighting for as long as either could, the one on the side of free will finally made the choice to end the war._

_By crushing his opponent's skull._

_With the fight over, the winner left the corpse of the loser to rot as he continued to travel the multiverse, each day little by little, slowly forgetting his fight._

_Now the being lives in peace, glad that that chapter of his life was long since over._

_But there is a prophecy. One that dictates that the other being will return for revenge, eventually taking over the mind of the one who killed him._

_Destroying everything he had left to love, with his own blood soaked hands._

Now I don't know how much of that story you know, you may be guessing where exactly the following tale goes, or you may be wondering why I, as the narrator, even bring up this old fable at all. Seeing as how it really plays no part in this. But I must detest, with the argument that this aged wives' tale may help you figure out the details behind the story from so long ago.

It is not important to figure it out. But it is... interesting.

Although I must warn you, the old thing has been changed heavily as time went on, so the section you see above is only the Wikipedia page of it. Littered with typos and missing details. So do not trust it entirely.

Enjoy The Show.


	2. Lumiose Under Attack

( **Alright, here it is, chapter one of the newly remade crossover story that got me into fanfiction writing in the first place. So, I hope you enjoy it. Or don't, it's your opinion, not mine.** )

* * *

 

Ash ketchum could only barely make out the sky from outside. His eyes were too tired, he wanted to go back to the dreamland he was in before, he was in the finals of the league. He still had his full team, while the opponent only had one at half HP. Having just sent out his best friend Pikachu to deal the final blow. Only for his alarm to wake him out of it.

He was still in the kalos region, he had gotten all 8 badges there and on his way to the league in lumiose city with his friends, so he assumed that the excitement was getting to him. He wasn't surprised though, he had been trying to do that for so long.

After doing his usual routine for the morning. Ash found himself dressed, in town, with his friends. The group were currently in a small town on their way to the city, sitting on the patio of a cafe eating breakfast. Dedenne, Pikachu, and Squishy were on the floor of the patio munching away at their own.

Ash sighed as he leaned back in his chair. His stomach full and mind still clouded with sleep. So much so that he didn't even realized he was yawning.

"Did you get enough sleep last night Ash?" Clement asked being the first to notice.

"Yea, I just need a second to wake up." Ash mumbled.

"Well you better wake up before we go, we're only another day or two from the city." Serena put in. Clement only nodding in agreement.

Bonnie meanwhile was too busy keeping an eye on the television inside the building of the cafe.

"Hey, what are ya watching there Bonnie?" Ash asked leaning his head so he could see the screen.

Bonnie only shrugged and let out a muffled 'I don't know.' "I think it's one of those giant monster movies."

Ash, now getting a good look at the screen, could only agree with her. The screen seemed to be a camera shot of lumiose city from a newscaster crew. A pretty common shot during say, the initial attack of the monster, and seeing as those films were a dime a dozen, it really wasn't surprising that it was playing on the tv. The only problem was that the bottom part of the screen was cut out due to the window frame.

"Oh man, don't tell me it's one of those found footage films. They make me Nauseous." Ash stated as he teared his eyes from the screen, realizing just how long the cam shot was.

"You know a part of me feels sorry for whoever's in that rubber suit, no way that's comfortable." Clement said now engrossed in the film.

"Is that how they did the effects?" Serena asked surprised by Clement's remark.

"Yes, they usually build a model set and then send someone in dressed as the monster to destroy it all." Clement explained.

"Haven't you ever seen a monster movie before?" Ash asked the honey blonde girl. "Like, overnight when your mom was working late and the babysitter was sleeping?"

_'That was oddly specific.'_ Went Clement's mind.

"Oh no, I never watched those. The only films _I_ watched that late were romance films." Serena said as hearts blossomed around her head at the last part.

It was only at the end of that remark that the trio noticed that the other people in the cafe and around them were looking in the direction of the far off lumiose city. The only things being visible that far being the tall tower that was the city's gym. And small stacks of black smoke being released from the city like some kind of factory.

People were muttering to themselves as the three quickly ran into the building, finally seeing the header for the news channel.

'LUMIOSE CITY UNDER ATTACK'

"What!?" Serena shouted.

"Quick, somebody turn up the volume!" Went a voice.

A waitress did just that as more and more people crowded into the cafe as the reporter's voice rose higher and higher.

"What you are seeing on the screen is real ladies and gentlemen, it appears that some kind of towering giant at around 100 feet tall is creating chaos in the city. it is now currently at the city gym and seems ready to bring it down."

What the reporter said was only confirmed by the visuals on the screen. The camera angle changed to show one from the view of a helicopter, showing what the reporter from the ground had been describing.

The giant mentioned was a humanoid shaped one drenched in midnight black, with one large, single snake-like eye covering most of the top half of the face.

The crowd in the cafe could only look on in terror as the giant's eye gathered a collection of energy around it's eye and burst out a large white beam of power from the pupil.

The beam was, unlike the reporter said, hitting the nearby buildings outlining the invisible circle around the main area of the city. Leaving the gym intact. But utterly devastating the ones it it.

The beast aimed it's head up as the beam followed, still firing at everything in it's line of fire.

Serena put her hand up to her mouth and said "Oh no."

The blast finally ended, it's journey though the town leaving a ever spreading fire. The camera cut back to the ground view, now the speakers in the cafe were screeching with screams of panic and fear. It was then that something leaped out of the beast and landed less than a meter away from the camera man.

The black gooey, like shape soon started to mold into resembling that of a tall human male, the head section stretching out like a snake during a charmer's song. The face then gained two large ovals for eyes being completely white and devoid of any other aspects. Not even pupil. It's arms were long and skinny, ending with hands that had long, sharp, and curved claws for fingers. Then a large sickly smile shaped in just below the eyes, the teeth sharp and large. Resembling those of a shark.

After finally forming, the being, still covered in black aside from the eyes and mouth, grabbed the camera from the man, held it to his face, and spoke in his odd sounding voice. And enjoying every second he spent on screen.

"Why hello ladies and gentlemen at home, or wherever you happen to be watching this, my name is Shadow. I, am the one behind all this... chaos."

His smile grew.

"Any who, as you can see, I am slowly but surly taking over you're fair lumiose city, but do not fear! This is only the beginning! Soon enough the entire kalos region will be mine! And then the world, and then the multiverse itself! Whaa ha ha!

"Now since I do have, as I have claimed, such a _wide_ area to take over, I am not able to stay in this dimension long enough to watch you all burn in ever lasting damnation." The being pointed out.

"But don't worry!" He said suddenly becoming part of an infomercial. "I've got a close friend of mine to keep an eye on you all!"

Shadow then reached into his stomach with his claws and dug inside himself. Still holding the camera with one hand. Groaning from the pain. Eventually pulling out a metallic rectangle, with a glass circle on the face, inside the circle was a bright red light.

"Viewers," Shadow said. "I'd like you all to meet HAL 9000. He'll be taking charge of this dimension, and you, from now on."

Shadow spoke with excitement in his voice as he held the rectangle and aimed the red light at the lens of the camera. It was then that HAL, in his monotone robotic voice. Replied.

"It is nice to meet you all. I look forward to working with you."

Shadow cut in again. "Alright, now that the meet and greet is out of the way, it's time to plug in Mr. 9000 and then I'll be on my way."

He then tossed the camera carelessly and it landed on the ground with a loud crash. The signal cutting out.

* * *

 

The room went quiet. The visuals were surrounded by pairs of large, shocked eyes. Some ran outside again to see what was going on from there.

Serena still had her hand to her mouth, trying her best to hold back tears.

Clement was breathing in and out, nearly to the point of hyperventilating.

Bonnie only stood in her spot in terror. Dedenne and Squishy sitting in her purse, Squishy in particular glaring intensely.

Ash meanwhile ran out with the other civilians, but not to look. Instead, he grabbed one of the small red and white orbs on his belt, pressing the button and throwing it ahead of him.

His poke-ball opened and released Noivern, the sound wave Pokemon. It raised it's winged arms and roared it's name.

Ash ran up to it and hopped onto it's back. Acting purely on his instincts.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. Not only getting the attention of his partner, but of his friends.

"Ash, what on earth are you doing?!" Clement yelled.

"What's it look like?"

Pikachu meanwhile ran up into his friend's arm, knowing exactly what he was up to and with him 100% of the way.

"Ash wait!" Serena yelled.

She was cut short by Noivern taking off.

Serena's mind raced, not about why he would do that, but how she could catch up with him. She might be able to catch up on a Pokemon, but she didn't have any that were physically built for running.

Then she turned around and saw the now panicking, _inventor._

That made the gears in her head shift. Sure there was a very high chance that whatever he whipped out of his bag would explode before they got there, but there was still the chance that it would explode after they got there. And it was a risk she was willing to take by now.

"Clement, do you have anything that could help us catch up to him?"

"Uh, um, well, I do have a-"

"Get it ready!"

But before he had the chance to react. A loud, laser gun like noise was heard behind him, and long, steel cables wrapped around his ankles.

"What the-"

Then the cables pulled on him, sending him right down and revealing to Serena the blue swirling oval in the ground. With cracks of the same blue hue around it. The cables sticking out and leading right inside.

And as quick as a lightning bolt, Clement was pulled into it, disappearing into the blue.

And then even more cables came out and grabbed Bonnie, retracting back while ignoring her screams of panic.

Finally, a third set of cables sprang out and wrapped around Serena's wrists and torso. Dragging her in as best as they could.

Serena tried her best to resist. Digging her heels into the ground, but sadly whoever (or whatever), was in control of the cables was much more powerful. Finally pulling her over the edge and into the oval. Her screams and pleads going down with her.

And after that, the oval collapsed on itself, disappearing as it made the same laser like noise as before as it did.

* * *

 

The winds were rough. They were constantly making Ash have to close his eyes shut each time he tried to get a view of the area. He couldn't tell if it was because of Noivern flying so fast, or the fact that he hadn't been in the air on the back of a Pokemon in a while.

But before he could think about which one was correct, he felt Noivern slow down. Signalling that he could now look up.

When he did, he was met with the glaring eye of the giant. Only a few meters away.

Pikachu went into one of his defensive poses. Growling.

The giant's eye glared at Ash. Not even seeming to be shocked by his arrival. More saddened, like it knew he was coming.

It's large arm slowly flew upward through the sky, fingers spread out. When it was finally higher than Ash, it came crashing down right at him.

Ash's Noivern quickly flew to the side dodging the attack.

Ash took the opportunity to attack himself.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Aim for his eye!"

The yellow mouse did just that as a large bolt burst from his body and charged right for the snake eye. Hitting it dead on.

The giant groaned from the pain and took a large step back.

Noivern then swooped around the giant and Ash threw another one of his poke-balls out, this time releasing Talonflame.

"Now Talonflame, use flamethrower!"

Doing just that, the giant was soon swarmed by flames.

From below, a loud screech echoed through the city.

Ash didn't have time to worry about it as the giant slowly moved around to try and swat the fly.

This time, the giant aimed it's eye at him, energy surrounding it's eye

"MOVE!"

Noivern flew as quick as it could, flapping it's wings as it attempted to circle the giant to avoid the attack.

Talonflame on the other hand used flamethrower again on the other side. Another screech. By that time though all of the lights in the city had simultaneously shut off. Even the center tower flickered out.

The beam finally fired. The two flying pokemon were far away enough, but neither could see coming what happened next.

The neck of the giant started turning like a top. The beam was getting closer. Using it's legs, it aimed the attack.

Noivern kept speeding through the air. The heat of the beam could be felt on Ash's back.

The beam sliced through buildings, edging more and more towards Ash. The blinding light was only two or so meters away from Noivern's tail. But just before it did, the beam vanished.

Ash took a deep, but quick, sigh of relief after he realized that the beam had been spent. Noivern turned around and headed back, Talonflame catching up and doing the same.

The giant rose up, twisting it's head back into place.

But instead of attacking, the giant was more fixated on the tower.

Ash at first was confused, then he saw the tower.

The lights were back on. But instead of a bright, welcoming yellow. They were a loud, crazy, hellish red. Blaring out of the windows as if they were filled with blood. Flashing brighter and brighter to the rhythm of a heartbeat.

Suddenly, up from above, a large strike of lightning came down right on the top of the tower. More and more doing the same.

The light was getting in his eyes. Raising his arm to shield them. But it was so bright that it took a minute for his eyes to register the black object from the surface heading straight for him.

Thankfully, Noivern's ears were able to pick up the quiet screeching.

Ash had a small panic attack when he felt the pokemon holding him up move. But when he saw the object. He understood the situation.

Said object had now grown large, black, demonic looking wings and seemed to have dropped the personality he had before, death bellowing out of his mouth. Although he had no arms or legs, (most likely used for the wings), he was still the same _thing_ that had been on the news report.

Shadow screeched. It being the exact same as the ones from earlier.

Ash meanwhile unhooked a poke ball from his belt and returned Talonflame. Getting down, he grasped tightly on to Noivern.

"Alright," He whispered. "Noivern, when I say to, go around Shadow and head right for the tower. Got it?"

"Noi." The pokemon nodded.

"Pikachu, hold on tight."

"Pika."

Shadow's eyes narrowed. Although he didn't have pupils, Ash could tell that he was looking at him. Ash eyed him down in reply, some natural instinct burrowing it's way up as Ash got prepared to act.

"You four won't beat me."

"What?" Ash muttered.

"I won't _lose!_ "

Shadow dived, wings withdrawn and mouth ready to take a bite.

"Now!"

Noivern flew right for Shadow, but suddenly turned to avoid him and sped past. Shadow's wings spread out and stopped his decent when he realized. Turning and speeding after them. When Shadow was close enough, Ash carried out part 2 if his plan.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

The bright yellow that resulted went straight for Shadow, hitting him dead on. Shrieks of pain echoing through the city.

Ash didn't get a chance to look back, but he knew that that would give him enough time.

Noivern was now right up to the tower, with the giant far enough away, Ash used the time to try and shut down whatever was going on with the tower.

And to do that, he needed to short out the wires.

Grabbing another poke ball from his belt, he threw it at the tower below, waiting for the water pokemon inside to come out and help.

Only before it could. A odd laser shot sounding noise. And a blue oval shaped hole appearing in the sky. Directly in the path of the red and white orb.

"NO!" Ash yelled as one of his partners fell into the hole.

Wires suddenly burst out of the hole, shooting up and wrapping around Noivern. Holding it in place.

Not exactly thinking straight due to the events of the past few seconds, ash recalled Noivern to release it from the wires.

Only for them to wrap around him and Pikachu in response. Pulling them down into the hole.

Shadow shook off the electricity just by then and saw the boy being pulled in.

His empty eyes widened as realization hit. Diving yet again, Shadow shrieked yet again as he started off. As he got faster and faster his lips kept yelling 'no' over and over again. Getting louder and anger induced each time.

But just before he could bit the head off, Ash ketchum was through the now closed portal.

Rage blinded his sight, and next thing Shadow knew, he was crashing through the windows of the city gym building. Cursing and shouting the entire time.

* * *

 

( **And thus ends chapter 1 of this story. I would have put in all four worlds and introductions into the same chapter, but this one was getting rather long so. Screw it.** )


End file.
